degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Degrassi: Next Class (Season 2)/@comment-26005101-20160703020155
WARNING: I mention a couple things that happened this season. I thought the link given in this comments list to watch season 2 was open to everyone, but it’s not. It takes you to the Australian website for ABC3 ''where you can watch the episodes that are still available (the first half or so of the season is no longer up to watch), and only those in Australia can see them, of course. However, the schedule of this new series has been so different and off, that you can still watch season 2 from a variety of sources before they actually premiere on ''Netflix and F2N. I just finished watching the new season, and while I wouldn’t say it was terrible…it wasn’t epic neither. Some of the episodes were good and others were just okay. What ever happen with the notion that this season would be edgier? The first ten episodes of “The Next Class” were maybe a bit edgier, but this season really didn’t feature anything that was edgy at all. The overall maturity of the show seemed just a step or two above the typical Disney Channel sitcom. For instance, there’s a scene in one of the episodes where Lola is talking about how badly Frankie is being talked about over social media, and she mentions that she was called a “b**ch”, but instead of just saying it, she says “…it rhymes with rich.” There was no real emphasis on hardly any of the issues that occurred, but there were a few reused pieces of dialogue. I remember when Spinner first re-appeared on the show as a special guest in season 14. He was interviewing Eli for a position at The Dot. Eli had to jet for whatever reason and Spinner says “kids”. Likewise, Maya comes up with an excuse to leave the room where she finds Spinner and Sav hanging out, then Spinner goes “kids”. The part when Lola shoved Shay out of the way to see about Tiny was kind of funny although I did get a sense that I was watching a kid sitcom (as I felt I was at several other points throughout the season). Even the new intro seems misleading to the overall foundation of the show and the realism of the character portrayal. However, to reiterate the season wasn’t bad. Generally, it was good. I just wish it was more mature, dramatic and edgier from the dialogue to several scenes where there were disagreements or intimacy. The thing I liked most about this season is how they brought back a handful of The Next Generation students. It was cool to see a group of Degrassi Alumni including: Emma, Craig, Holly J, and Sav Bandari. It was obvious though why they were there outside of the show. As they threw signs about that particular episode being the 500th episode of Degrassi. I think most of them made reference to the fact they use to go there. Degrassi was a lot more fun and a better show back in its early seasons. Anyway, finding out about the bus crash was probably the most intense part of the season, and it was left as a cliffhanger until Season 3. It sucks to have heard that Maya, Grace, Tiny, Zig, and Triston were involved in the crash, and that one main character might be killed off (as the others were severely injured). Also, from the list Winston reviewed of who was on the bus, I thought Jonah was already in grade 11 or grade 12 last year, but got held back? Wasn’t he involved in a plot with Becky before she graduated? I wouldn’t think she was talking to a “tener” over Drew. I know Jac was in grade 11, but of course she was “blackholed”. On that note, we have to wait until next year for the next season now after only ten episodes. So much for the telenovela days…